Azula's Story: The Prophet
by Jeff Morris
Summary: Princess Azula decides it's time to have a chat with her granddaughter. Part 1 of Mothers and Daughters.
(176 AG)

"Granddaughter," said Princess Azula. "Please come in and sit down."

Pema swallowed hard and hoped her trembling wasn't too obvious as she complied. "Thank you for your kind invitation, your highness," she managed to get out. "I'm very honored."

"You should be." Azula motioned to one of the many guards stationed along the chamber walls; the tea tray was on the small table next to her divan in seconds. "I thought it was time we had a chat, my dear. You have questions. I might have answers to give you."

Pema glanced around at her surroundings; the room was bright, beautifully furnished and open-aired. Arched doorways led to a huge portico. Beyond it was a stunning view of the Fire Nation capital. Given everything she'd heard about the Princess over the years—which admittedly wasn't much-Pema had expected a small cell-like chamber. This was completely unexpected.

The Princess lounged comfortably on her divan, her long white hair loose and flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She looked every bit her years, and yet there was something…disquieting about her. Her golden eyes glittered with cunning and while her posture appeared to be indolent, it also seemed that she might leap into the air at any moment and attack. She was an odd contradiction that never failed to unsettle her rare visitors.

Pema chose her next words carefully. "I would have preferred my husband be here with me."

Azula rolled her eyes. "The blowhard? No, my dear. I didn't want him here."

"Why not?" Pema asked without thinking. Azula's laughter echoed throughout the room. It sounded just as insane and dangerous as the rest of her.

"Why not?" Azula repeated. "Because he bores me. Because he's a stuffy, humorless, pompous ass with no sense of self-awareness whatsoever. Because he would insist on doing all the talking and he's not the one I wished to speak with. Because he's not family. And most of all, because I don't like him." She raised an eyebrow. "Will that do, granddaughter?"

"I…suppose so." Pema did have a number of questions running through her brain, 'why me?' being foremost. "You keep calling me 'granddaughter', your highness."

"That's because you are." Azula leaned forward, golden eyes gleaming. "It's a fact."

"I have only your word for that," Pema countered.

Azula started to say something, then thought better of it and leaned back on her sofa. "Time was when my word would have been more than enough," she commented. "That pompous ass has rubbed off on you, to your detriment. Pity." Azula sighed and shook her head. "Very well. To start with, you found my note in your mother's jewelry box, did you not? The one addressed to 'Pema'…not 'Padme', your original name…with the warning not to unseal the envelope until a specific date." Pema nodded slowly. "Well, then. There's your proof."

"I'm afraid I need a bit more than that," Pema said quietly.

"There's also the locket I gave you years ago. You do remember, don't you?"

"Yes," Pema nodded. "It was when Avatar Aang was dying."

"Oh yes, the Avatar." Azula paused, lost in memories. "I killed him once, you know. Of course, the water peasant just had to go and bring him back, but what can you do?" Her attention drifted back to Pema. "Ah yes, the locket with your mother's picture in it. Now how could I possibly have possession of such a thing unless she…and you by extension…was my kin?"

"That's very true," Pema conceded, "but there are other ways it could have been obtained."

A low hiss slipped from Azula's lips, but she quickly recovered. "Oh, granddaughter," she sighed dramatically. "As you wish…guard, that portrait I requested yesterday. Bring it in." She smiled as the young man scurried off to obey. "Mmmm."

"I…thought your tastes ran differently," Pema noted. "Based on stories I've heard," she quickly added.

"That has nothing to do with admiring a fine cut of meat," Azula replied. "Ahh, here we go." The guard maneuvered the painting to a position where the two women could clearly see it. "Your parents' wedding portrait," Azula stated quietly. "Zuzu commissioned it at my request. I knew you'd want to see it someday…for 'proof'."

The woman in the portrait was utterly stunning, dressed in fire nation robes that perfectly suited her figure and her long black hair. The man beside her was clearly Earth Nation in origin, with neatly parted brown hair and soft green eyes. There was an air of happy dignity between them that the artist had captured perfectly. Pema stared at the portrait for a very long time, committing every detail to memory.

"All right," she finally nodded. "Those are my parents, yes."

"If that isn't proof enough," Azula remarked, "then just humor a crazy old woman."

"But how…?" Pema stammered. "How could I possibly…?"

Azula laughed again. "That is a tale to be told, granddaughter…"

* * *

 _"SHE BIT ME!" Aang and Katara whirled around to find Ty Lee holding a towel over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face as she approached them. Which pain was causing her more anguish was open to debate; Katara quickly went to her side and set to work on the wound. Zuko showed up a minute later, his face a mixture of emotion._

 _"It…didn't go well, I take it?" Aang asked._

 _The Fire Lord shook his head. "If anything, she's gotten worse." He sat down on a nearby bench and buried his face in his hands. "It's been two years, Aang. I thought that if we brought her back here to the palace, somewhere safe and familiar…" He shook his head wearily. "I was wrong. Again."_

 _"Zuko, no one blames you over this," Mai chided. "I keep telling you to stop thinking she can be healed or cured and just keep her somewhere she can't hurt anyone. But you never listen!"_

 _"I know, I know," Zuko sighed. "But…she's my sister. I have to keep trying, Mai."_

 _"So what happened?" Katara asked._

 _Ty Lee sniffled. "We were just talking about this and that, nothing important or even all that interesting, and all of a sudden it was like she snapped and lunged for me! I could have stopped her, but that might have hurt her in the process so I kind of caught her in mid-air…" She caught a sob. "She sank her teeth into my shoulder! She drew blood!"_

 _"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "I shouldn't have put you in that position."_

 _Suki hurried up to join the gathering. "They've managed to sedate her," she reported. "It…took some doing."_

 _"Well, I'm going to take Ty Lee to my healing chamber and apply some spirit water to that wound," Katara said. "Mai, Suki—why don't you come along? I'm sure she could use the support of her friends."_

 _"Oh for…" Mai grumbled. "She got bit by a crazy woman, not mortally wounded…all right, I'm coming."_

 _Zuko and Aang watched them walk away then eyed each other warily. "I did have one other idea," Zuko said slowly._

 _"Probably the same one I did," Aang nodded._

 _"Did you ever…you know…tell Katara? About_ ** _that_** _place?"_

 _The Avatar shook his head. "Zuko, we swore to keep that a secret."_

 _Zuko nodded. "So… did you tell Katara?"_

 _Aang hesitated, then sighed. "Yeah, I told Katara. I don't hide things from her. What about you?"_

 _Zuko smiled ruefully. "I promised Mai no more secrets when she took me back. I wasn't going to break my word to her—especially since she can hit a target from two hundred yards with her knives. I sleep with her, you know."_

 _"You have a point," Aang admitted sheepishly._

 _"She has several," Zuko noted._

 _"So anyway," Aang continued. "You're thinking…"_

 _Zuko shrugged helplessly. "I've tried everything anyone can think of, and she's only gotten worse. She's my sister, Aang. I have to do something, even if it's a ridiculous long shot."_

 _Aang nodded. "All right. You make the arrangements, and we'll saddle up Appa tomorrow morning."_

* * *

Pema considered her next words carefully. "There are a number of rumors about you…"

Azula laughed. "Of course there are, granddaughter! I started several of them myself." She leaned forward. "Something to remember, my dear. If your enemy's uncertain, you have the advantage."

"I guess I don't understand why you'd want to see me, granddaughter or no," Pema confessed. "I'm nothing special. I'm not a bender, I'm just an acolyte…"

Azula shook her head. "Four of the most dangerous people I ever knew weren't benders," she said firmly. "They had their skills and, most importantly, their cunning. One of them wiped out my father's air fleet almost single-handedly. Bending has nothing to do with importance." She sipped at her tea, made an expression of distaste, and reheated it with her fingertips. "And as for you…nothing special? The Mother of the Air Nation? The Mistress of the Island? Nothing, granddaughter? I beg to differ."

"I don't think of myself that way."

"You should."

"At any rate…most people think you're long dead," Pema said. "Tenzin had told me you were still alive…"

Azula laughed uproariously. "Did he, now?" she cackled. "He should know! Little boy, exploring where he shouldn't, away from Mommy and Daddy, turns the corner to find me there! Oh, how he screamed!" She leaned back and sighed. "I believe he wet himself, too. I remember the smell. You never forget the smell of pure pissy airbender terror."

Pema tried not to giggle; this was her husband they were discussing, after all. Decorum was important. "Of the people who do know you're still alive…most say you're insane. Others say you're…"

"An oracle." Azula leaned forward again. "See that guard over there, the one scribbling furiously on that tablet? Zuzu ordered that every word I uttered be put to paper, because he knew full well what I was." She reached for her tea. "Dragons don't see time as you humans do, dear. Past, present and future are just words to us. We see everything."

"A dragon?" Pema asked, curious despite herself.

"Oh yes," Azula said quietly. "I'm the dragon's daughter. I may be tied to this weak mortal shell for now, but someday I'll emerge, proud and beautiful...and _deadly_."

* * *

 _"He's been up there a while," Aang said nervously. The Sun Master chieftain nodded but offered no commentary whatsoever. Zuko was somewhere in the midst of that multicolored display of fire, hopefully communing with the two dragons that'd blessed him with the secret of firebending. The Avatar was left behind to wait in the hot, humid afternoon sun. "So…what do you think they'll do?"_

 _The chieftain glanced down at Aang. "It's not for me to say, Avatar."_

 _"Man, it's hot." Aang generated a slight breeze, but it offered no comfort. "How long will this take, do you think?"_

 _"It's not for me to say, Avatar."_

 _Aang sighed and leaned against his glider stick. "Will there be a meal or something when we're done?"_

 _"That's not for me to say, Avatar."_

 _"Ho ho ho."_

 _It seemed like an eternity before the dragons ceased their endless writhing dance and withdrew. Zuko slowly clambered down the huge staircase, looking more than a little dazed by the experience. "What did they say?" Aang asked._

 _"I…" Zuko blinked several times. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted._

 _"Well, that's better than 'it's not for me to say, Avatar', I guess," Aang conceded._

 _"Well, Fire Lord, we do appreciate your visit," the chieftain said cheerfully. "But you're probably in a hurry to get back home, so don't let me keep you. Oh, and by the way, this is yours." Two warriors stepped forward with the large golden egg they'd discovered on their first visit. They shoved it into Zuko's arms before he could react._

 _"…what is this?" he managed to get out._

 _"That's not for me to say," the chieftain laughed. "You found it, you touched it, you bonded with it, and it's yours. Have a nice trip back."_

* * *

Pema suddenly gasped. "Ah, you've grasped the ramifications," Azula said, her smile widening.

"If I truly am your granddaughter…" Pema began.

"Oh you are, no doubt there," Azula nodded.

"…then my children are…"

"…descended from Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin," Azula finished for her. "I do love a bit of irony, don't you?"

Pema considered this. "That would explain a few things about Meelo," she quietly conceded.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself about it, my dear," Azula assured her. "Instead, consider that your children are also descendants of Roku…and therefore, the bloodlines of _two_ Avatars run in your line." She chuckled to herself. "Top _that_ , water peasant." She yawned and shook her head. "Mind you, the current Avatar…another water peasant, what is this world coming to…will follow in that tradition, but that hasn't happened yet."

Pema blinked. "I wasn't aware that Mako…" Azula raised an eyebrow in reply. "Oh."

"Assumptions are dangerous creatures, granddaughter."

* * *

 _"When are they getting back?" Mai grumbled. The night wind had just enough of a bite to make her shiver. "I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm worried."_

 _"I know what you mean," Katara nodded. "But you know how they are. They probably had an adventure or two along the way, and…" A familiar bellow in the distance made her smile. "Finally."_

 _Minutes later Aang and Zuko descended from Appa. "Oh honey, you shouldn't have," Mai drawled, casting an upturned eyebrow at the object in Zuko's arms. "What is it?"_

 _"A long story," he informed her. "I need to get this somewhere warm…"_

 _"That's fine," Mai replied. "And when you've done that, we can discuss your sister's disappearance."_

 _Aang and Zuko froze in their tracks. "WHAT?"_

 _Suki stepped forward, looking utterly embarrassed. "I take responsibility. Ty Lee was with her earlier this evening and…" A faint blush tinged her cheeks. "…well, let's just say that Azula took advantage of an opportunity. As best we can tell, she made it up to the roof, but from there…we just don't know."_

 _Zuko and Aang exchanged glances. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Katara demanded._

 _"…I have to get this thing somewhere warm," Zuko blurted out as he dashed for the palace. "Aang will fill you in."_

 _"And I thought it was the airbenders who were masters of avoidance," Mai noted wryly._

* * *

"So why have you waited this long to…invite me here?" Pema asked. "You must have known who I was and where I was for some time now. Why now?"

Azula sighed and looked away thoughtfully. "Knowing what has been, what is, and what will be is a difficult process," she finally said. "We see so much of the overall picture that the details can escape us." She returned her attention to Pema. "Simply accept that this is the correct time and place, granddaughter. Even I have to play my assigned role in the destiny of things."

Pema nodded and refilled Azula's cup without asking. "Tell me about my mother," she said softly.

"I can't tell you very much," Azula replied, closing her eyes. "Zuzu and Mai raised her, not me. Dragons aren't terribly maternal, you know." She shook her head sadly. "I was too mad to be a responsible parent, even I knew that. I let them take care of her while I watched from nearby." She fell silent, lost in memories…or perhaps in things to come.

"Who was my grandfather?"

Azula laughed. "I have no idea."

* * *

 _Eighteen months passed with no sign of Azula. Zuko sent out the expected search parties and made the appropriate inquiries, but it seemed as though he knew perfectly well what had happened and where his sister was. Whether or not he'd brought the Fire Lady into his confidence, no one could say. Mai was just as tight-lipped as he was._

 _And then one sunny afternoon Zuko received word that his sister had returned, she was waiting for him on the balcony to her old quarters, and she wasn't alone. He called for Mai and together they walked to greet the long-lost prodigal…and her child. Azula stared quietly at them as she held the baby close to her._

 _"Okay," Mai said quietly. "This is unexpected."_

 _Brother and sister stood opposite each other. "Azula?" Zuko finally said in a voice mixed with dread and hope._

 _"Hello, Zuzu." She thrust the baby into his arms. "You'll need to raise her. I certainly can't, we both know that. Oh, her name is Linnea. I got so tired of that whole 'z' business, haven't you? Now then, you'll want to assign a special guard for me to make you feel better. Oh, has that worthless son of mine…." Her golden eyes fell upon the tiny dragon wrapped around Zuko's neck. "I see he has. About time."_

 _"Your…son?" Zuko glanced at Druk, then at the baby girl in his arms. She had black hair, yellow eyes, and a bright smile. "How…?"_

 _Azula rolled her eyes. "It was mating season. Leave it at that."_

 _"Azula, what's happened?" Mai asked, taking the baby from her husband. She noticed a growing wetness on the underside and immediately handed the bundle back to him. "You're…"_

 _"Rational? Calm? Coherent?" Azula shook her head. "I can't explain. They changed me. I…" She searched for the words. "They're a part of me now," she finally said. "I see things as they do. I'm the dragon's daughter."_

* * *

"She was a very talented firebender," Azula noted as she reached for her tea. "As she should have been, given her mother. Linnea took very well to training as she grew. She ended up being a captain of Zuko's guard. Mind you, the details of her parentage had to be hidden, of course, but she thrived. One day she met a businessman from one of the Fire Nation colonies. They fell in love and married. I commissioned several pieces of jewelry for her as well as a very ornate box to keep them in." She nodded at Pema. "The same one you now own."

"Aang recognized the blue dragon on the lid," Pema confirmed. "He must have realized there was some connection between us. He never said anything to me about it, though."

"I told him not to," Azula answered. "He contacted me through Zuzu. I told him to find a way to let you stay. Destiny had to be fulfilled. And it was. And it will be." She fell silent for a moment then raised her head. "She's very much your daughter."

"I'm sorry?" Pema blinked.

"Oh yes," Azula nodded absently. "Just as you left in search of your home, so has she. It's the nomad in her blood that drives her to leave. And it's the heritage in her blood that calls her to her true home...and her destiny."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"She's accomplished so much already, and so much more to come. I know it hurts, my dear, but one day she'll return to you. And that's when things will get… _interesting_."

Pema shook her head. "Your highness…Grandmother, what are you talking about?"

Azula shook her head abruptly and looked around. "What?"

"You were talking about someone leaving…"

"Was I? Oh, don't mind me. I get lost occasionally." Azula sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm growing tired. This reunion will have to end."

"I understand," Pema nodded. "Thank you for your time, grandmother." Pema bowed politely and hurried out of the chamber without another glance or word.

* * *

"Good morning, sister." Zuko sat down opposite his sister. "I trust you're well today."

"I would be if you'd give me a chicken like I keep asking," she snorted. Two handmaids were brushing her long white hair, while another carefully slipped her feet into a pair of ornate slippers.

"Azula, we've discussed that many times before. You only receive cooked chickens. The last time we gave you a live one, you were sick to your stomach the following day and we were cleaning up feathers for a week afterwards." Zuko smiled at the memory.

"Hmmph. Stupid human body." She glanced down at herself with disdain. "So, what brings you here, brother dear?"

"I thought you ought to know that Tenzin and his wife left a short while ago."

Azula sniffed at the air. "I thought the place was much less stuffy and overbearing. I don't suppose Druk tried to eat that beast, did he? Of course not. He's a lost cause; you've spoiled him far too much." She shook her head and sighed. "Dragons and bison were meant to share the sky," she remarked idly.

Zuko nodded to the transcriber, who made a note of it. "Pema left here a bit unsettled," he continued after a moment. "You made several odd comments at the end of her visit."

"Let me see it." Azula took the proffered piece of paper. "Did I say this? Hmmph. I'm a crazy old lady, Zuzu. No one should put any meaning to it."

"We both know better than that, sister." Zuko leaned forward. "What do you see, Azula?"

She smiled sharply. "The opening moves of a very long game, brother dear. What once was lost will be regained, if the pieces are played correctly." The smile abruptly vanished. "Of course, knowing that blowhard, he'll do it all wrong and we'll have to correct it. Airbenders." She rolled her eyes in disdain.

Zuko nodded. "This will have considerable ramifications down the line. It will cause a great deal of turmoil before it's done."

"Change never comes without a price, Zuzu. You know that." Azula leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "But it comes whether we like it or not, brother. 'Safety is in secrecy'. So is stagnation."

"So again, sister…what do you see?" Zuko pressed.

"Many things, Zuzu. Many things…" Azula's voice drifted off. "It begins soon. And once it does…everything changes for good."


End file.
